katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: South of Happy Doom Meets Katie Sandow
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: South of Happy Doom meets Katie Sandow is the 151st episode in the series. Plot Katie Sandow became the Freddy Faber's pizza manager for working 20 times a school week, until one day, Katie made things worse for the recipe causing one of her employees to death. Everyone is Mildand, Michigan to turn against her for just accidentally poison on her employees. Sonic The Hedgehog suggest to go somewhere for a while and the gang agreed. for 16 hour drive, Wallace sees a worm hole in the middle of nowhere and got sucked in it, but it was just the same desert. After a long drive, the town was different. Wallace drives slowly and sees Bayside High School, a few mountains and a different new buildings. Katie and her friends got out of the car and suggest to find someone they know and they walked all over the place. No one found one person, until Gromit points at Happy Rabbit and surprises to see him. Katie asks why's the town different and making Happy confuse. Happy thinks they're crazy but not a joke. Happy gets the feeling of it, so he takes the gang around. Happy Rabbit takes Katie and her friends to Bayside High School and introduces C j Barnes and Nia Moseby and became friends. Milton looks at the guests and thinks they're weird. Katie runs after him, but C J, Sonic and Emily stopped her. Emily and Wallace meets Nia and C J and, at first, they get to know each other and knows about love, until Nia and C J reveals to have a Student and a student teacher relationship which kinda scares, but confuse Emily and Wallace. Sonic meets Winslow and they tried to communicate but just ends up having a bad connection with animal types. Sadness & Fear meets Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith but has some different subjects like they were talking about, however, in the end, they ended up being friends. Katie and Happy Rabbit really getting along just fine then in Katie's dimension. later, they were having a fun time and does some fun stuff, Suddenly a huge microphone that sounds like Victor Quartermaine has come to rule this dimension then Katie's one and teams up with Dr. Drakken and Shego along with Zeena The Zeti. Katie and Happy were shocked but decide to team up and take them down. They mad wit up to Dr. Drakken's lair and comes to defeat them, but easily got captured by Victor and Dr. Drakken. Rick, Wallace, Emily, Sadness, Fear, Sonic, Morty, C J, Nia and Gromit comes and saves the day and defeats them easily and loose the rope on Katie and Happy Rabbit. Back at Katie's Real Home Town, things were back to normal, Victor and Zeena back at their real jail, meets Happy Rabbit again and the wormhole in the desert is gone and everything is back the way their were. Characters * Katie Sandow * Happy Rabbit * C J Barnes * Wallace * Emily * Nia Moseby * Victor Quartermaine * Zeena The Zeti * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Gromit * Sonic The Hedgehog * Sadness * Fear * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Winslow T. Oddfellow * Milton Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Zeena's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance